WO 2011/006884 shows a charging device for inductively charging an electrical energy store of a motor vehicle. The charging device comprises a primary coil, which is designed for the purpose of inducing a voltage in a secondary coil of the motor vehicle for charging the electrical energy store. A supply electronics is disposed underneath the primary coil, in the same housing as the primary coil. Housing fans that are arranged inside the housing provide for an air cooling.
DE 10 2010 044 999 A1 also shows a charging device for inductively charging an electrical energy store of a motor vehicle. Heat energy, which arises in a coil on the vehicle side or in a charging unit on the vehicle side due to power loss, is utilized by means of heat transport means, at least partially, for heating the electrical energy store of the motor vehicle, if the temperature of the electrical energy store lies below a lower limiting temperature.
DE 10 2011 076 186 A1 also shows a charging device for inductively charging an electrical energy store of a motor vehicle. The charging device comprises a primary coil, which is designed for the purpose of inducing a voltage in a secondary coil of the motor vehicle for charging the electrical energy store. Moreover, the charging device comprises a lifting mechanism, which is designed for the purpose of moving the primary coil between a stowed position and a charging position. In this case, the primary coil is arranged in a movable bottom induction plate, which can be moved by means of the lifting mechanism. It is possible in this case to conduct air heated by means of a heating element onto the top of the bottom plate by means of a fan.
In charging devices with such a lifting mechanism, problems may occur with the lifting mechanism at temperatures around or below the freezing point and especially during wet weather, as well as with a wet lifting mechanism. In particular, when moving parts of the lifting mechanism, such as joints, movable struts, bellows or the like freeze up, a trouble-free activation of the lifting mechanism may be restricted or even prevented. This may significantly restrict the efficiency during the inductive charging of an energy store of a motor vehicle or even make the charging process itself impossible under certain conditions, since the primary coil can no longer be moved into the charging position, in which a gap between the primary coil and the secondary coil is as small as possible, when the lifting mechanism is iced up.